Buck and the penguins
by Jaguar The RainWing
Summary: When Buck jumps into a sinkhole he finds himself in the Madagascar universe. Not a long story, just a random thing I wrote.


**A\N This is just** **a random thing** **Imadebecause,why not? Hope you like the pure weirdness of it!**

**Time -The Ice Age (And early evening)**

**Location** **-** **The Tundra**

"Hey guys! I found a sink hole !" Sid called to the rest of the group as he gazed into the purple fog about a hundred feet down.

"Back away Sid." Manny told as he pulled him back with his trunk. "We don't know how deep it is."

"Come on Manny, I won't fall." Sid whined.

"Lets all stay away from it. Last time one of us went in a hole we almost got eaten by dinosaurs." Manny picked Sid up and dropped him about twenty feet away. "And you'd be insane to want to go in there."

"You mean like him?" Peaches asked pointed to the edge of the hole where Buck was standing about to tip backwards into it.

"Yes li-WHAT?" Manny yelled as he rushed to try and catch Buck.

"Good bye my good mammals! I'll see you on the other side!" Buck called with a wave before he did a back flip into the hole and disappeared into the fog. " Whooooooooohooooooooo! " He yelled as he fell.

"Buck!" Crash and Eddy yelled down the hole. They all listened until they couldn't hear his voice anymore.

"The other side of what?" Peaches asked.

**Time** \- **Two months before Madagascar** **1 (And the middle of the night)**

**Location** \- **Just outside the central park zoo**

"Kowalski, what is this thing?" Skipper asked as he nudged the flat corpse with his foot.

"It appears to be some sort on weasel sir." Kowalski replied. "And it also appears to have some sort of knife. As well as a sash, and an eye patch."

"Is it dead?" Private asked worried.

"I'm not sure." Skipper mused. "Kowalski, what do you think happened to it?"

"Well, from it's position and the placement of its limps I think it was either run over or fell from a very high place." He said as he examined the weasel. There were plenty of buildings around for It to fall off of.

"Hmm. Your probably right. Now, what are we going to do with the body?" Skipper asked him. But before Kowalski could answer the weasel sprang to its feet looked at them, said "'ello!" Grabbed one of the berrys off of its sash, threw the berry to the ground, and disappeared into the powder that burst from the berry, leaving the penguins coughing in the cloud.

As the powder began to clear they saw the weasel had made its way to the entrance gate of the zoo.

"Good bye!" The weasel said as it slipped between the bars and into the zoo.

"After it!" Skipper yelled as he began to follow to weasel.

**Time -Two months before Madagascar** **1 (And still the middle of the night)**

**Location** \- **Inside the central park zoo.**

"Hmm. What's this do?" Buck said as he pressed the emergency button. The alarm went off and woke all the animals in the zoo.

"What's going on?"

"Who turned on the alarm?"

"What's that noise?"

Questions and voices came from all over the zoo as buck hopped down from the button and continued his wanderings.

"What's that?" He wondered as he heard sirens in the distance. The police and fire department had gotten a report that the alarm at the zoo had been triggered and had rushed to see what the emergency was. Animal control officers had also come in case one of the animals had escaped. And they were armed with tranquilizer guns.

"Your coming with us." Skipper said from behind him.

"Oh, hello! I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm buck! That's short for Buckminster and long for Buh! And who may you be?" Buck asked cheerfully.

"That information is classified. And as I said before, your coming with us." Skipper told him.

"Why?"

"Because you triggered the alarm and now the humans are coming! That's why! "

"Two questions. One, what are humans. And two, why do I need to avoid them?"

"No time to answer! There at the gates! Dive! Dive! Dive! " Skipper yelled as the penguins went back into the hole they had dug in the dirt. Whence they where all in he pulled a chunk of grass in after them.

"Well that was rude." Buck said. He then leapt up a lamp post and perched on top. He looked down as animal control officers, police, fire fighters and zoo employees looked around the zoo for whoever had set off the alarm.

"Those must be the humans. They don't look dangerous to me. I think I'll go find those birds." He then hopped down from the lamppost and into the middle of the group of humans.

"Buck coming through! Out of the way! Move! Move! Move!" He called as he ran. All of a sudden a net slammed over him and trapped him beneath.

"Got it!" One of the animal control officers said as he held the nets handle.

"Let me go will you? I got to find those birds!" He told them, irritated. The humans, of course, only heard angry noises from him.

"What the heck is that thing on it?" Asked one of the animal control officers, pointing at the sash wrapped around Buck.

"Looks like some sort of sash." Answered another.

"You think you can keep me trapped? Do you? Do you! Well no one keeps Buck in a cage, or a net! Ya hear?" He ranted. "Well I'll show you!" He then drew his knife and cut through the net surrounding him and jumped out. He then spun around, grabbed one of the sleeping berrys from his sash, held his breath, and threw it to the ground creating a massive cloud of sleeping powder.

"That'll teach you to put Buck in a cage!" He laughed when the powder cleared. "Now to find the birds."

"No need. We're right here." Skipper said before shooting him with a tranquilizer dart. He collapsed in a slumbering heap. "Take that sash off him. But don't touch those berrys, we're not sure what they do. And also, take that knife off him. It looks sharp. "

**Time** \- **Two months before Madagascar 1(And early morning)**

**Location** \- **Inside the penguins secret base in the concrete ice berg**

Buck awoke with a yawn.

"Hun, I'm home! Where are you?" He called. "This doesn't look like my house. And where's my wife!"

"Your wife isn't here. Now, why did you set off that alarm? Tell me!" Skipper walked up and wrapped his flippers around the bars of Bucks cell with was set into the wall so only the front side had bars. The rest were solid concrete.

"What you mean my wife isn't here? She's right there!" Buck said as he pointed to the pineapple on the penguins table. As Skipper looked where Buck was pointing he also saw Kowalski make a crazy sign next to his head with his flipper. He was starting to agree with him. He turned back to see the cell was empty.

Skipper looked around in confusion. He then spotted Buck behind him as he went to retrieve his sash. But before he got there he turned, examined the pineapple and said, "Your not my wife!" Before slapping it.

"How'd you get out?" Skipper asked in shock.

"Well mate, you can't out Buck a Buck!" He then grabbed his sash and his knife and ran up the tunnel out of the penguins base.

"Out Buck a Buck?" Skipper muttered in confusion.

**Time** \- **Two months before Madagascar** **1 (And late morning)**

**Location** \- **Central park** **zoo**

Buck sat in a tree and looked around. Then the bell rang and the gates opened, a stream of people flooding the zoo. He decided to try and find something to eat, he was getting hungry. He leapt from tree to tree finally reaching the tree next to the food stands. He crawled down the trunk and slunk behind the pretzel stand. He creeped in the cracked door and sniffed the air. He spotted a container containing fresh pretzels.

"Rat!" The man running the cart screamed when he saw Buck.

"I am not a rat! I am a weasel!" Buck said indignantly as he climbed to the container. As the man swatted at him he grabbed a pretzel, jumped into the counter, and leapt on the heads of several startled people before making his way the the entrance gate which he sat of top of and began to pick the salt off his pretzel.

"Why would they put so much salt on it?" He wondered as he began to eat it. "Tastes good though, whence you get the salt off. "

"There!" He looked down to see two zoo staff pointing at him. He ignored them and continued to eat.

o~0~o~0~o

"That weasels going to get us all captured! Or killed!" Skipper cried.

"Umm, sir? We have a problem." Kowalski said.

"What now?" Skipper asked, exasperated. Instead of answering Kowalski showed him the security footage of Buck stealing a pretzel.

"Something it wrong with that weasel. " Skipper sighed.

o~0~o~0~o

Buck watched calmly as a zoo employe slowly crept along the roof towards him. When he was a couple feet away Buck jumped higher up on the roof and sat back down. He was full but there was still a good amount of pretzel left so he shoved it in his sash.

"Wish Rudy was here." He sighed. He continued to watch the human try to get to him but every time they would get close he just went further away.

"Come on little guy! I just want to get that thing off you!" The man begged.

"You want my sash? You. Want. My. Sash? " He growled. Nobody took his sash. Nobody. The only reason he hasn't gotten mad at the birds was because he kind of liked them.

"Get down! He's mad!" A female keeper yelled. Buck screeched and flung himself at the man, clawing and biting. The man screamed and stumbled down the roof, barely managing to grab the edge before he fell. Buck jumped back onto the roof, but not before he gave him a firm slap on the face. He ran to another roof and watched as the other keepers tried to get the man down.

"Bye bye!" Buck said cheerfully and jumped into a tree. He decided to take a nap and slept the rest of the day.

**Time** \- **Two months before Madagascar 1(And about an hour after the zoo closed.)**

**Location** \- **Central park zoo**

Buck woke with a yawn and sat up. He ate some more of his pretzel, shoving the rest in his sash and climbed down the tree. He looked around and saw four animals he had never seen before talking. He walked over and climbed alone the wall.

"Hello!" He said as he jumped into the middle of there group.

"Ahh!" They all jumped back and stared at him.

"Who are you? " A creature with a lot of very neat hair around his head asked.

"I'm Buck! That's short for Buckminster and long for Buh! Who are you?" He pointed his finger at the hairy thing when he said the last part.

"I'm Alex. And this Marty, Gloria, and Melman." Alex introduced them.

"A pleasure to meet you!" Buck said cheerfully.

"What do you want? And why do have a pretzel?" Marty asked.

" I just thought I'd say hello. And as for the pretzel, I got from one of those small caves over there. " Buck said gesturing at the food court.

"You stole it?" Gloria asked in disbelief.

"Actually, I scavenged it. You have to be resourceful when you live with dinosaurs." He replied fiddling with his knife. Suddenly Alex leapt on him and pinned him to the ground.

"Marty! Press the alarm!" Alex yelled as he held the swarming Buck. Marty ran over and hit the alarm button with his hoof.

"What are you doing? " Buck yelled as he tried to reach his knife which he had dropped.

"Your a thief!" Alex said as Gloria picked up the knife. "And your clearly crazy! Dinosaurs are extinct!"

"The police are here! " Melman said nervously.

"Good! They can take care of this little thief!" Alex then whacked Buck on the head and the weasel went limp. Alex placed the weasel just outside his enclosure and watched from a little bit away as the humans found him.

**Time** \- **Two months before Madagascar** **1 (And around midday.)**

**Location** \- **New York animal control center**

The second Buck regained consciences he leapt forward and banged right into the clear glass on the front of the box he was in. It was solid plastic on three sides and the fourth was glass. The glass had air holes along the top.

He growled when he realized his sash, knife, pretzel, and eye patch were gone. He was in a large room. There was nothing on the opposite wall but he could smell other animals so he guessed there were other boxes around his.

A human entered and he growled when it walked by. Whence it had left he reached through one of the air holes and stuck his finger in the lock and fiddled with it until it clicked. The door swung open and he hopped out. He jumped and turned the knobe of the door to the room and entered a white hallway. There was another door directly across from him so he turned the knob and entered that one. He looked around and spotted his stuff on a rack. He climbed up and put everything on.

"That's better! Now I need to find a way out of here." He said to himself before climbing down, opening the door, and running down the hall till he reached another door that had a slight breeze coming out from under it. He opened it and gasped when he was Rudy laying in a huge cage. He ran over and slipped through the bars. Rudy had a muzzle on and was tied down, leaving him immobile. Rudy growled when Buck placed his hand on his snout.

"What have they done to you?" Buck whispered before going to cut him loose. Rudy was tied down with chains so Buck had to pick the locks. Before he did the muzzle he opened the door to the cage. He hopped on Rudy's head and opened the muzzle. Rudy instantly roared and burst out of the cage with Buck on his back. He smashed the gates to the animal control building and ran down the street. He only stopped in front on the central park zoo. He growled and a purple, blue, green, red, and yellow swirling circle opened in the ground.

o~0~o~0~o

"What is that thing?" Skipper whispered as he watched the weasel on top of a massive white creature. Kowalski was silent.

o~0~o~0~o

Buck watched as Rudy went to step into the portal. He stopped as they were surrounded by humans with guns. Rudy growled and ignored them.

"Good bye! I hope we can return one day!" Buck yelled to the penguins. Rudy stepped into the portal and they disappeared in a flash of brilliant light.

**Time** \- **The Ice age (And early evening.)**

**Location** \- **The tundra**

Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash, Eddie, Diego, and Sid were walking away from the hole when it flashed and Buck shot out of it.

"Hello!" He said as soon as he landed. "What'd I miss? "

**A\N Hope you liked it!**


End file.
